Old Man
The Old Man is a minor character that appears in the 07 Ghost manga and anime series. He is a nameless character shown wandering the Church grounds after the death of his wife, and the second victim of a Kor shown in the series. He was the first Kor victim to be shown in the series, and was reunited with his child and grandchild after he recovered. Appearance Physical appearance The old man appears old and infirm. He is very small in stature, being almost a foot smaller than the already small Teito, which puts him somewhere at 4 foot 4, and his weight and build are unknown. His age shows in his appearance, having deep wrinkles on his face, small, sunken eyes, large eyebrows, and a large nose and ears. His eyes and hair are both grey in colour, his hair appearing to be cropped short. Clothing He wears the simple hooded robes of a monk, and carries a wooden staff for help when walking. Personality Although seen only briefly, the old man appeared mild mannered and quiet. He was trusting and polite, as he answered Teito's question. He was also shown to be gentle and patient, as he considered his wife's feelings even after death, and offered to listen to Teito's story when he saw him looking sad. As a Kor he is shown to be very aggressive. Relationships Relatives The old man was eventually reunited with his child (an adult) his/her partner and their child (the Old Man's grandchild). He and his grandson appeared to be close as the child rushed up to him and hugged him. Teito had said that he (the old man) will be much happier now that his family is present. Nameless wife The old man appeared to be very close to his wife and he was shown fondly looking at a photo of them together. He considered his wife's feelings even after she died, visited her grave every day, and was reluctant to leave her grave as he feared she may get lonely when he goes. His wish to the Kor may have been to be with his wife. History Very little is known about the Old Man's past. He married and had children as some point in his life. Raggs War In chapter 20, upon seeing the light from the Eye of Mikhail, the Old Man remarks that he had seen that light before, which may have been a reference to the attack by the Eye of Raphael during the Raggs War. This could suggest that he fought during the Raggs war, or is a Raggs citizen. Post-Raggs War The old man appeared to have lived within the Church grounds for some time, as he mentioned that he had been wandering the Church for a while. He used to live with his wife, whose name is unknown, and his children moved away. His wife appears to have been ill or infirm, as she seemed to be unable to stand in the picture the old man had. When she passed away she was buried in the Church cemetery, and the old man was unable to return home upon realising that there would be no one there to greet him, as it had been just the two of them living there, and the thought of his wife being lonely. He apparently visits the Church cemetery every night. Some time after his wife's death, he became a Kor. The wish he made may have been to be reunited with his wife. Appearances Manga synopsis A deal with a Kor The old man first appears on the Church grounds where he greets Teito and tells him of his dead wife. He offers to listen to Teito's story as Teito did his. The photo he holds becomes a photo of Teito and Kreuz, and the Old Man allows Teito to remember more of his past as the Prince of Raggs. Teito asks to meet the 'father' and the Old Man (now a Kor) marks him with the brand of a Kor and attempts to grant his wish. A battle with the Ghosts .]]Teito is stopped by the Seven Ghosts, who challenge the Old Man. Frau draws the scythe, which infuriates the Kor possessing the Old Man. As the Old Man flees, Frau and Castor pursue him and Castor ensnares him using his Ghost strings, allowing Frau to destroy the Kor wings. The Old Man wakes up soon after this, with no memory of the Kor or the Bishops. Bishop Castor tells him that he had fallen asleep in the courtyard and he may catch a cold. Since the main gate is locked, Castor offers him a room in the Church and carries him inside. Reunited with his family The next day, Bishops Frau, Castor and Labrador had tracked down his family upon hearing of Teito's concern. He (the old man) is seen with a young couple, who are most likely his child and their partner, and a small child, who appears to be his grandchild as he rushes up to the Old man and hugs him. The family thank the nuns who brought them together and leave the Church. The theft of the Eye In the manga, he appears again briefly during the Eye of Mikhail's theft, commenting that he had seen the light from a God Eye before. However, this does not occur in the anime. Trivia *His seiyuu (voice actor) is the same as Miroku Barsburg's. References Site Navigation Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Nameless characters Category:Human Category:Neutral Category:Alive Category:Church members